jaaaackpaaaawnchfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Rayquaza
Jack's Rayquaza is the first Pokémon to appear in the series. It was captured in the first chapter of The Adventure of Adventureness. It is a Shiny Pokémon. History Jack encountered Rayquaza entirely too easily in the badly written two lines that was seemingly supposed to be the entire fanfic, and caught it in a Master Ball that seemed to appear out of nowhere. In the next chapter, Jack used Rayquaza to attack the giant Toxicroak holograms that Missingno. Master had set on them, but once Jack told Rayquaza to give them a ride to Cyber Town, Rayquaza flew off. It returned in the next chapter when the narrator activated a plot device, however, to battle the giant fighting robot. After that, however, Rayquaza flew off with the robot, and its Master Ball disintegrated. Much later, Miror B.'s Lotad accidentally activated a plot twist, causing Rayquaza to return. Jack and Missingno. Master used their Weezing to attack Rayquaza, and were promptly joined by most of the crowd. Overwhelmed by sheer numbers, Rayquaza was knocked out, allowing Jack to recapture it in a regular Poké Ball. Jack made numerous attempts to use Rayquaza after that, few of them successful, as it became apparent that Rayquaza would only obey Jack if ordered to use Hyper Beam; it would disregard any other orders. On rare occasions, Jack was able to successfully command Rayquaza in battle, but every one of these instances involved it using Hyper Beam only once. It was able to weaken an Arbok for Jack to capture in Viridian Forest, and was able to defeat Brock's Rhyperior during Jack's first Gym battle. In AW08, Jack mistakenly sent Rayquaza out to battle Cheeseball and his Squirtle. Rayquaza, predictably, ignored Jack's orders, firing Hyper Beams in all directions, and succeeding in destroying the Cerulean City Pokémon Center (thankfully, it had been evacuated in time). It then turned on Cheeseball, prompting him to hastily order an Ice Beam from Squirtle. Rayquaza was frozen solid by the attack, and at the end of the chapter, Jack, along with his Lucario and his Pokédex, attempted to thaw Rayquaza out. In AW09, Rayquaza recovered fully under Jack's treatment, and having gained new respect for its trainer, started to obey Jack's orders in battle. Jack has used Rayquaza often in battles ever since then. Personality Rayquaza is obsessed with destruction, and as such is especially fond of using its Hyper Beam attack. Though initially it considered itself above having to take orders from a human, it gained respect for Jack and is now immensely loyal to him. Moves *Hyper Beam *Dragon Pulse *Flamethrower *Double Team *Fire Blast *Air Slash *Hidden Power *Aqua Tail *Draco Meteor Trivia *Rayquaza is the first Shiny Pokémon to appear in the series, as well as the first Pokémon to appear in the series. *Rayquaza is the only Pokémon belonging to a main character to have been released, then re-captured. *Initially, Rayquaza was intended to be the first opponent for Jack, the narrator, and Miror B. on the Dot Com Building Rooftop Colosseum, but this idea was scrapped. Category:Pokemon